The present invention relates to a novel epoxy compound and a process for producing the above epoxy compound, more specifically to an epoxy compound which is useful as a sealing material and a coating material for electric, electronic and optical parts and a raw material for adhesives, coating materials, silane coupling agents, modified silicones and the like and useful as a resist in a semiconductor production process, a magnetic recording medium production process for patterned media and the like and a process for producing the above epoxy compound.